The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus configured to form an image on a sheet.
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses configured to form an image on a sheet are known which include an apparatus body, a photoconductive drum (image carrier), a developing device, and a developer container. The developing device supplies developer to the photoconductive drum. Consequently, an electrostatic latent image formed on the photoconductive drum is developed. The developer container supplies developer to the developing device.
Further, there is known a technique for configuring the developer container to be mounted in and dismounted from the apparatus body. In such technique, a cover member of the apparatus body is opened to allow mounting of the developer container into the apparatus body. A developer discharge port of the developer container is brought into communication with a developer supply port of the developing device to supply developer to the developing device. Further, there is also known a technique for configuring the developing device to be mounted in and dismounted from the apparatus body of the image forming apparatus.